


Oh Honey

by Wastar



Series: Spark/Go-kun where gay ensues [1]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: AND GAY, BL, Food Kink, Gay, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, SO SPREAD THE GAY, THINGS GET GAY AND HOT, bless me someone, but trust me, i couldnt?, i wanted a real plot?, i wanted to get right into the smuts but, im @wanderreistar on twits, im blaming a number of people on twitter for this, need that insp, next chapter ppl, or give me more sin, someone is getting a dong, while i try to muster up a longer chap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wastar/pseuds/Wastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its time to check on one of Sparks precious children but maybe Go-kun wants his babies in another kind of way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Honey

**Author's Note:**

> IM CALLING OUT 0vv0b, REVOLOCITIES, AND EHRSHEEP and btw they p much know nothing of my existance AND AT THIS MOMENT THERES SOME HOT HOT FANART HERE'S A LINK https://twitter.com/0vv0b/status/758487512792772608 IM DYING WHO KNOWS OK IF THIS IS 'GOOD' THEN LEMME KNOW OK

A constant buzz echoed through the air, whizzes here and there zoomed by up above two curious, but hidden, heads.

 

“Go-kun, see that!? That was the Kakuna from last week!! Look look!” Excitedly, Spark had his gloved hands in fists and shaking them wildly. His eyes were sparkling, ready to practically shoot laser beams if it was possible.

 

“Ah-! Shh! Spark, the Beedrill are gonna hear us! You don’t want what happened last time to happen again right?” With a heated low whisper to Spark’s ear, Go clamped his hand over Spark’s silly grin. Things were going smoothly, and even though he really loved how excitable Spark was over seeing his old and precious babies all grown up, this was serious business! 

 

“Mmph! Mm-mm.” Even with his mouth closed off, Spark nodded in agreement with full determination.

 

“Awesome then, all we gotta do is check up on it right?” Go turned his head to a clipboard, borrowed from Blanche, and released Spark to grab the pen in his pocket. 

 

“Yup! Ahhh, my little buddy was such a cute Weedle. He was a real meanie when he evolved to a Kakuna though, I think it was just puberty.” Spark noted, tapping his bottom lip in thought.

 

Go sweated a bit, feeling a little doubt in hearing this from his leader.

 

“Do pokemon ever go through puberty? I never heard of that kind of thing,” Go questioned, wiping his brow from the literal sweat he was developing. If only it wasn't so muggy in this part of the forest. “‘sides, I always hear pokemon not really remembering people they aren’t constantly with when they evolve. They remember trainers since they’re always with them but you released Kakuna right, so it could grow with its own?” 

 

Spark sighed, hands cupping his cheeks and making his whole face mushy to pucker his lips. There was a moment of silence, even though he seemed so energetic earlier he looked so..out of character. Go, seeing this, quietly cursed to himself. Maybe thats why Spark was so ready to get out and leave already, so he could go rekindle his relationship with the newly evolved Beedrill he raised straight from an egg. He had to admit, Spark’s mother-hen nature was always so endearing and sweet to watch but it was also a little heartbreaking when these things tended to happen. Harsh realities loved to pick and tear at the happy moments. Suddenly- Go heard a couple of ‘smack’s and whipped his head around to see Spark grinning with his eyes shut and fresh red cheeks. He was about to say something but was cut off by the leader hopping to his feet.

 

“C’mon Go-kun, don’t give up so easily! Trust me, with every egg I’ve raised each one of my precious little babies always come back to me with open arms! In this case, it’ll be open drills!” 

 

“I’m not sure if you wanna touch the drills but-” Go was about to give supporting words, that he’ll definitely follow behind him with his whole being with a smile until the older man yanked him up.

 

“No time to dawdle! Thats a word Blanche likes to use by the way.” Spark had Go in a bind, a single strong arm trapping his body against his and the other pointed up in determination. ”There’s a pokemon we gotta meet!”

 

“A-ahaha, I can tell. And yeah, you’re right Spark.” That beautiful dazzle was back in his eyes, and Go couldn’t be any happier. The reason for that squeezing flutter feeling, he wasn’t sure, but he silently hoped Spark would hold him like this for the rest of the way.

 

.

/

.

 

“UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!” 

 

Things got pretty fucked up. Anyone could tell from their screams of terror, honey coated bodies, and a swarm of very hungry Beedrill chasing right behind them. You see, it was like this.

 

“So because you always fed it this, you think it’ll be only that Kaku- er, Beedrill that’ll come to you and say hi?” 

 

“Of course! I always fed it fresh honey since it was a Weedle, this is definitely gonna lure it out from the rest of them.” Spark confirmed, nodding to Go with his ‘sparky’ attitude overloading. 

 

The two had found that the little Beedrill was buzzing around amongst its newfound and much larger friends. They would have calmly walked amongst them to get the little ones attention but Spark had mentioned it was currently season. _Mating_ season, any male pheromones from humans would taunt them into fighting and show off to any potential sweet hearts. To the pokemon taking down a human made you the bomb.com, but to them it was an experience definitely worth avoiding at all costs. So, Spark came up with the idea of using his own homemade sweets.

 

“Now, put some on my hands and I’ll just hold it out!”

 

“I’m not sure if thats a good idea, don’t you have a honey comb thingy to kinda just hold that out?” Go tilted his head, arms wrapped around the large jar that was previously in Spark’s backpack.

 

“Naaaah, trust me, it’ll be _fine!”_ Spark confidently announced, cupping his hands and waiting patiently for Go to pour some on him. 

 

Sighing, Go finally complied and let the heavy _thick_ liquid drip onto Spark’s waiting palms. He held position, using all his strength to keep the heavy ceramic up and even though his arms trembled a little he wondered how Spark was jogging with this thing in his bag the whole trip here. Thats where things went haywire. Across the field and blocked from their focused vision, a small pack of Oddish were traveling through to get to the other side where the two were. One of the Beedrill caught this and started picking at some of them, which may not have been that bad if it hadn’t ended up with other older Beedrill wanting to take the spotlight by hopping on the ‘harass Oddish’ train. Needless to say, things turned into an all out war. 

 

Drills were jabbing, Oddish were running, unholy buzzing buzzed into a single symphony of hell and things couldn’t possibly get worse until the little Beedrill was egged on to yank at one of the Oddish’s leaves, in which case, it issued the most powerful and insane screech known to man and pokemon alive. Both Spark and Go jumped at the alarming sound with Go losing grip on the jar. In a split second he launched himself forward to try and catch it but he only made matters worse by holding it up and high in the air with slight victory. Only to feel _warm_ , sweet smelling liquid pour onto his head, slowly dripping down to his nose and mouth all the while Spark’s body was covered in the sticky sensation that seeped in through his sleeveless hoodie. However, their heads slowly turned to the various cries of Oddish and Beedrill alike, panic creeping among their expressions only to take over their bodies and completely abandon ship.

 

This, is where we left off. Both sticky, sweet and sweaty boys running down a couple small hills, jumping over some branches only to tumble down into an oran berry bush. Go was the first to groan, feeling his ass was in pain from the landing and some weird heavy weight in his lap. Whatever it was, it was moving fast and quick while he tried to catch his breath.

 

He’d later realize, after this ‘thing’ stopped moving so erratically, that it was his disheveled looking leader Spark. His tongue was out, a pained look in his eyes and tears ready to burst. The scene clicked to Go; he was on his back, cushioned by leaves and a couple crushed berries, with Spark’s legs tangled into Go’s with his arms folded against Go’s thighs to barely hold him up. This..was a little _erotic_ , for some reason or the other.

 

“Wheeeeeh, I bih mah ‘ongue~..” The teary eyed Spark slid his hands over to plant on Go’s honey covered clothes in attempt to get stable.

 

“H-hey, wait a sec!” Go protested, raising his arms to try and stop him before he got any closer to him. 

 

“Buh ih huuur- wah!” Spark did get his slick hands on Go, but things got a little naughty when the sweet sweet honey made him slip right up to Go’s shoulders and making his chest thump down against Go’s.

 

“Oof!! When..uuhff, when did you get this heavy?” Go had the wind knocked out of him, dizzy with the scent of something alluring clouding his senses completely. 

 

“S-sorry sorry! You alright, Go-kun?”

 

His voice was so distant to Go, but it felt so close and hot. No, it wasn’t his voice that was hot, it was his breath. He could feel it right against his slightly sweaty lips, making them curl into a weirdly satisfied smile. Did he like being this close to Spark? Well, he really loved seeing him get all happy when they were together. Whether or not they were exploring caves, trudging through marshes, or just relaxing in a meadow. Together. That was all innocent though, this was some other level though. It was so up close and personal, and all this heat was really getting to Go’s head. The awkward, frantic rubbing in Go’s groin was really stirring him up in his stomach with a wanting even if Spark was innocently trying to get into a better position that was comfortable for the both of them. Things were starting to get out of hand, Go couldn’t see much besides Spark’s nervous eyes once he could see the condition his team member was in. Their faces were mere inches apart, and he just couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“S-spa...spark..please, I..” Feverishly, Go fumbled with his words. “I.. _need_ you..”

 

“N-need me, yeah? Need me to what? Oh! You’re hurt, do you need to eat a-”

  
A soft hum was shared between them, lips pressing against another pair with the force of ultimate lust and desire. The heat of the moment swallowed Go, and he was about to do the same to Spark and so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL HOW WAS IT HUH, PLEASE TELL ME IM ABSOLUTE TRY HARD TRASH OK pls forgive me i've barely begun to sin and you all deserve it


End file.
